


The Thing About Nokoru

by chaineddove



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nokoru is Nokoru.  Suoh is resigned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Nokoru

The thing about Nokoru’s Big Ideas was simply that not to ask allowed you to keep a little more of your sanity. And it shouldn’t have actually surprised Suoh that he was out on the roof of the high school gym during what was supposed to be his summer holiday, refereeing a girls' volleyball game. And then there was Nokoru, of course, sitting under some appropriately multicolored umbrella in one of his “essence of summer” shirts that was bright enough to cause a headache, sipping some frothy-looking tropical concoction, and looking perfectly content under oversized sunglasses. The picture was completed with a surprisingly small stereo pumping out some sort of calypso something-or-other to which one of Nokoru’s feet was lazily keeping the beat.

And of course, even if he knew better than to do it, Suoh motioned for Ijyuin to take his spot and made his way over to the umbrella and a merry Nokoru. “It’s perfect weather for beach volleyball, isn’t it, Suoh?” Nokoru asked him cheerfully. “Did you know we’re reaching record highs this week?”

Suoh refrained from commenting on the fact that yes, of course he knew it was hot, as he had been out under the merciless sun for three hours now, and the high school girls showed no sign of tiring. There was a squeal from behind him; he turned to see a clump of girls jumping around, celebrating a recently scored point. Ijyuin was jumping up and down and clapping his hands in delight next to them. “Kaichou, I’m going to ask again why, exactly-”

“Take a seat, Suoh, you look exhausted,” Nokoru said with a guileless smile.

And that was another thing about Nokoru; Suoh found himself sitting down in the shade of the umbrella on the sand next to Nokoru’s lawn chair — because of course there was sand; Nokoru had specified _beach_ volleyball, and transforming the roof of the high school gym was nothing if you had friends to oversee the deliveries of sand at five in the morning with you. “The ladies approached me because their volleyball team couldn’t get away to the beach this week to take advantage of the weather,” Nokoru explained. “Kanoka-san was very upset. It would have been criminal not to help her out.”

“Shouldn’t the high school committee have handled this?” Suoh felt the need to point out.

“School’s out of session, Suoh,” Nokoru said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And besides, Kanoka-san came to me for help.” Of course she had, and of course Nokoru had agreed, and was now sitting in the shade while Suoh and Ijyuin baked under the July sun. Naturally. “You two are so good at sports, and since it’s to help a lady, I knew you wouldn’t mind.”

Suoh sighed. “Kaichou, if you’re going to show such admirable dedication and come to school during your holiday, perhaps later we should stop by the office and-”

“Oh look, Minami-san just scored another point. She’s really quite an excellent player, isn’t she?” Nokoru interrupted like a jovial steamroller and shoved his half-finished pink frothy drink in Suoh’s hands. “You should try some of this. Akira truly outdid himself this time and you look really hot.”

Resignedly, Suoh took a sip from the straw. Whatever it was was fruity and wonderfully cool going down. By the time he handed the empty glass to Nokoru, his frustration seemed to have melted away. It was just Nokoru, after all. By the volleyball net, Ijyuin was letting one of the girls demonstrate a particularly tricky serve for him, clearly not having the heart to tell her he already knew how to do it. “I love the summer, don’t you, Suoh?” Nokoru said, and though Suoh couldn’t see his eyes, his smile wasn’t the sparkling bright one he used most of the time, but a softer one, as if he had some sort of secret.

There were all sorts of answers he could have given, but Suoh only leaned back against the side of the chair and closed his eyes with another tiny sigh. “It’s a good day,” he admitted.


End file.
